High School Love
by Katelyn O'Malley
Summary: After having a bad day at school, Lil goes out to the football field to clear her head where she meets someone and ends up falling head over heels in love with them.
1. So You Had A Bad Day

**_After having a bad day at school, Lil goes out to the football field to clear her head where she meets someone and ends up falling head over heels in love with them. _**

**_I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up_**

**_So You Had A Bad Day_**

Lil burst through the doors of the gym leading to the football field. She had never had such a bad day before. Phil didn't bother waking her up, causing her to be late to school, she didn't get to eat breakfast, she didn't have time to make herself look nice, and she was holding on to a secret that could possibly ruin a relationship.

She was mumbling to herself and tried to make her hair look decent as she walked up to the football field. This was the one place she knew no one would bother her because everyone else was still in class. She walked up the stairs to the bleachers and started walking across one of the seats to where she normally sat but she saw someone there. She groaned and turned to walk away but slipped and landed on her ankle wrong. She let out a scream because it scared her, getting the attention of the guy.

He walked over to her when he saw she had fallen and offered her his hand to help her up. Lil took it and sat down before taking her shoe off to look at her ankle "Having a bad day?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Lil forced a laugh and rolled her eyes "How could you tell?"

"Just a lucky guess." he said leaning forward so his elbows were on his knees.

Lil sighed and stared at him. She knew he was a football player because he was wearing his letterman but she wanted to know what he was doing out here. She didn't know what it was but she felt like she wanted to get to know this guy she opened her mouth to say something but he turned to look at her "You're DeVille's sister, right?" Lil nodded "I play football with him. I'm Tommy"

"Lil." she adjusted herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bench and turned to look at him "You know why I'm out here because I was having a bad day, but why are you out here?"

Tommy looked over at her "I don't have a class this period and I didn't feel like going home so I came out here to think about things."

Lil didn't even know this guy and she didn't want to push it with asking him what he was thinking about. She put a smile on "Do you mind helping me get to the nurse?"

Tommy smiled at her and stood up and helped her up, putting her arm around his shoulder and he had one around her waist. "That was a nasty fall you had."

Lil blushed and turned away from him "You watched me fall?"

Tommy shrugged and they continued walking towards the school "I looked over at you and then you fell. Your ankle is probably just sprained"

"I hope so."

They walked through the gym doors and started towards the nurses office. Phil turned the corner and saw Lil with Tommy. Phil walked over "What are you doing with my sister?"

"She slipped off the bleachers and hurt her ankle. I'm helping her to the nurses office." Tommy said.

Lil looked between the two, she could tell they didn't like each other but she didn't know why. She made a mental note to talk to Phil about it later. She moved her arm from around Tommy's shoulders "I can get Phil to take me from here. But thanks for your help" she gave Tommy a smile before moving over to Phil.

"It's not a problem, I'll see you around." he said, mainly to Lil, before walking away.

Phil put an arm around his sister and they started walking towards the nurse "What were you doing up at the bleachers? Better yet, what were you doing with him?"

Lil rolled her eyes "I was having a bad day, no thanks to you."

"How is your bad day _my _fault?"

"You didn't wake me up! And because I have a secret of yours that could easily ruin yours and Kimi's relationship." she felt Phil tense up after she said that.

"You wouldn't, Lillian."

"Oh but I would, Phillip. That just adds on to having a bad day because it kept running through my head and it kept me from focusing on my work. I didn't feel like being in class today so I went up to the bleachers and Tommy just happened to be there." they walked into the nurses office and Lil sat down.

"He's not a good guy. I don't want you being his friend."

Lil crossed her arms and looked up at him "Stop being so overprotective, Phillip. I can take care of myself."

"I'm letting you know, Lillian. I play football with that guy. He gets close to a girl, sleeps with them and leaves them. That's what he does. I don't want that to happen to you."

"It won't. You should probably get to class." she looked away from Phil. She remembered hearing rumors about Tommy once. Now that she thought of it, Kimi told her all about Tommy and what he does. Kimi even told her that she had a crush on Tommy once.

Lil ended up with a sprained ankle, just like Tommy said. The nurse wrapped it and gave her a pair of crutches to borrow until she got home. She was standing at her locker trying to figure out how she was going to carry her stuff while she was now on crutches. "Need some help?"

Lil turned to the person asking her and she gave him a smile "I'd love some help." she stepped aside and let Tommy get the books she needed before he closed the locker and started walking her towards her class "I thought you didn't have a class this period?"

"This period I don't. Next period, I do. So I had to back in. Is it sprained?"

"That's what she says, so you were right." she smiled but looked straight ahead "I'm not going to the rest of this class. There's only five minutes left so it would be pointless." she stopped walking and turned to look at him "Why don't you and Phil like each other?"

Tommy looked away from her before letting out a sigh "A lot of shit happened last year. Your brother holds a grudge."

"What kind of stuff?"

Lil could tell that Tommy was thinking about not telling her. He looked over at her before he started talking again "Kimi happened."


	2. Befriending The Enemy

_**Befriending The "Enemy"**_

"What does Kimi have to do with you and Phil hating each other?" Lil asked.

They had left the school and were now sitting in Tommy's car. Lil was turned in the passenger seat so she could face him.

"Believe it or not at one point Phil and I tried to be friends because we're on a team together. I met Kimi after practice one day while she was waiting for Phil and I started talking to her and I guess you could say I fell for her, so I asked her out. I know you're her best friend so I'm sure you heard about that. Phil didn't like it, he convinced Kimi that I was bad for her. We kept seeing each other for awhile, never officially dating. I ended things because I didn't want to lead her on and Phil didn't like that I hurt her, he's hated me since. As I said earlier, your brother holds a grudge."

Lil thought about what Tommy just told her. She wanted to remember it so she could ask Phil his side later "Well, I don't know if you're able to tell or not but Phil and Kimi are dating now. He probably didn't like it because he's been in love with her for as long as I can remember."

Tommy laughed and shook his head "Why'd you ask anyway?"

Lil shifted in her seat so she was now facing forward "Phil told me earlier that he doesn't want me being friends with you because you aren't a good guy."

Tommy started his car and drove off before glancing over at Lil "I'm not that bad of a guy."

Lil looked over at him before laughing "You're skipping class with a girl whose brother would kill you if he knew about this. I'm not saying you're a bad guy, but you are a bad influence."

Tommy smiled at her "I'm a pretty good influence. Just don't ask Phil or Kimi."

Lil rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Phil had a problem with Tommy. He was so far, a nice guy. She thought of Kimi and how she would act if she knew Tommy and her were slowly building a friendship. She looked out the window before turning back to Tommy "Where are you taking me?"

Tommy took a quick glance at her before looking back at the road "I'm taking you home. Did you think I was kidnapping you?" he gave her a smile.

She laughed and shook her head "No, I didn't think you were. But how do you know where I live?"

Tommy looked over at her like she was crazy "You're kidding, right? We live next door to each other."

Lil stared at him for a second before looking back out the window. She doesn't remember ever seeing Tommy at the house next to her and she was always spending time in her windowsill. He pulled into the driveway and got out. Lil opened her door and then the back door getting the crutches out. She went ahead of Tommy and he watched her go with a small smile on his face.

He started walking a little faster so he was ahead of her and opened the door so she wouldn't have any problems. She threw the crutches on the ground once she was through the door "I'm so done with those things."

Tommy looked from the crutches to her "You're going to deal with pain instead?"

Lil nodded and leaned on the couch behind her "Do you really live next door or were you just lying?"

"I really do. I can prove it to you."

"How?"

"I can take you there." he said walking towards the door. Lil smiled before she started walking after him.

They got back into his car and drove to the house next door. Lil opened her door and climbed out walking behind him. He opened the door and Lil walked in and over to the living room. She looked around at all the pictures and walked over to the fireplace and looked at the ones that were on the mantel. She pointed to one that had Tommy in it and a boy who was wearing a weird hat "Whose that with you?"

"My little brother, Dil." he sat on the couch.

Lil continued looking around before sitting down next to him "Okay, so you do live here. I never noticed you _or _your brother before."

Tommy laughed and got up and headed towards the stairs and turned to see if Lil was following. "Are you coming?"

Lil thought it over but decided to go up the stairs. She was sure that nothing bad was going to happen to her. She followed him up the stairs and into what she figured was his room. She looked around and walked over to his dresser where he had trophies. Baseball, soccer, football and film making? Lil turned to him "You wanted to be a director?"

"I still do." he laughed.

Lil gave him a smile "_And _you've played baseball and soccer? You're a busy guy."

Tommy sat at his computer chair "Yeah, I like sports and directing. You play soccer, don't you?"

Lil crossed his room and sat on his bed "Use to. I'm a dancer now" she said, obviously proud.

Tommy looked her over before crossing his arms and smirked "I can see it"

Lil stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. She looked at the house next door, her house, and turned around quickly "You can see my room from here!"

Tommy turned in his chair so he was now facing Lil again "Oh, because I didn't know that before." he said sarcastically.

Lil crossed her arms and stared out her window and at hers "I don't understand how I never realized this before. I'm _always _sitting in my windowsill."

Tommy stood up and walked up behind Lil "I don't know, maybe you're just oblivious?"

Lil turned around and looked up at him "I am not oblivious." Lil realized just how close the two were. She just met Tommy a few hours ago but she felt attracted to him. She didn't even know why.

Tommy looked away from Lil and out the window as a car pulled into Lil's driveway "Phil's home."

Lil took a step back away from Tommy. She looked out the window before walking towards his door "I have to talk to him about something. It was really nice meeting you and spending time with you, Tommy."

"I'll be seeing you again, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course." she returned his smile before walking out of his bedroom and then out of the house.

She made her way across the yard and could feel Tommy's eyes on her, probably through the window. She kept walking until she reached the house where she took one last glance over at Tommy's window before walking through the door. "Phil? I need to talk to you."

Phil came walking in from the kitchen with a pop tart in his hand "What about? And where were you after school?"

"I want to know why you and Tommy don't like each other." she said sitting on the couch and waiting for Phil to talk. She heard him sigh and she turned around to look at him "Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah" he walked over and sat next to her on the couch "Long story short, he pretty much led Kimi on and then hurt her."

Lil nodded. "That's what Tommy told me. He's not really that bad of a guy, Phil."

Phil leaned his head back so it was resting on the back of the couch "Just... Don't get involved with him, okay?"


	3. Truce In The Making

_**Truce In The Making**_

As the weeks went on, Tommy and Lil started getting closer. They would both be lying if they said they didn't feel something for each other. Phil was standing at his locker with Kimi watching the two of them. Kimi rolled her eyes and hit Phil's arm "Stop watching them."

"I can't help it! I don't trust him" Phil said shutting his locker. He tore his eyes away from Lil and Tommy and looked at Kimi "I have a question and I want you to be completely honest with me."

Kimi raised an eyebrow before shaking her head "No. I know it has to do with when Tommy and I had a... Thing. And I don't want to talk about it."

Phil laughed before shaking his head "It's not about that. How do you feel about the two of them?" he swung his book bag over his arm and grabbed Kimi's hand as they started walking towards their first class.

"Honestly? I don't like it. But it's whatever. Lil's my best friend and he obviously makes her happy. I just don't want her to get hurt."

Phil sighed "I don't want her to either, but she won't listen to anyone."

Kimi stopped walking and looked up at Phil "But just think, if she does get hurt it'll just teach her to listen to her brother." Phil smiled at her and gave her a kiss before they started walking again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tommy and Lil were standing at her locker. She was laughing at something Tommy had just said and he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh. She shut her locker and turned to walk towards her class, Tommy right by her side. She ignored the stares and glares she was getting from some people, she didn't know why and she didn't care why.

Tommy said something to her but she didn't hear what it was. She looked up at him "What did you say?"

Tommy laughed and stopped her from walking "I want to take you on a date." Lil was going to say something about thinking it was a bad idea but he continued talking "It's not a question, so don't protest. I'm taking you out tonight."

Lil smiled at him and nodded her head "Okay, then we have a date tonight." Tommy returned her smile and finished walking her to her class.

Kimi was walking out of the bathroom and heard Tommy say he was taking Lil out. She started speed walking through the halls until she reached Phil's class. She walked in and looked around until she found him sitting in the back of the class talking to one of the other football players "Phil!" he turned to look at her before getting up and walking towards the door and taking her out of the class.

"What's going on?"

"I just overheard Tommy and Lil. He's taking her out on a date tonight" Kimi said trying to catch her breath from the walk she just had over to his class.

"Do you know where?"

Kimi shook her head "All I know is he's taking her out tonight. But I have to go unless I want to be late." she hurried back to her class and sat down next to Lil.

She turned to her "So Lillian, I heard Tommy's taking you out tonight."

"Word spreads fast." Lil said not taking her eyes off whatever she was writing.

"When are you planning on telling Phil?" Kimi asked, not looking away from Lil.

Lil sighed and set her pencil down "During next class or later, or maybe even as I was leaving so he couldn't stop me. I know how both of you feel about Tommy but please, just don't try to stop it."

Lil was pleading Kimi with her eyes to get her to drop it and not say anything to Phil. Too bad that she went straight to Phil when she heard. "I'm not going to. Where's he taking you?"

Lil shrugged and went back to writing "All I know is he's taking me out tonight."

Kimi noticed that after Lil said that she smiled. She didn't realize just how much her best friend had fallen for this guy. Sure Kimi was worried about her and she was scared for how Tommy was going to treat her, but Lil looked really happy. Now that Kimi thought about it more, she never went on an actual date with him. They always ended up in a bed. She looked back over at Lil and sighed, hoping that her and Tommy would end up different from how they were.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night, Lil stood in front of her mirror making sure she looked okay. She wasn't dressing any nicer than she usually did, but she still wanted to make sure she looked nice. She walked away from her mirror and towards her bedroom door but it was being opened by Phil who was coming to talk to her.

He looked his sister up and down before laughing "Is that really how you're going on a date? Jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Yes, I really am. I don't _have _to look nice. It's not a rule" she shrugged "What do you need?"

"I know you really don't wanna hear this" Lil groaned, knowing he was about to say "But please, Lil. Be careful. I know you've heard the rumors about him."

"I have. But they're just rumors." she gave Phil a reassuring smile before looking at the time "I'll see you when I get back."

Phil followed her out of her room and walked into the living room. He was waiting with Lil for Tommy, he didn't care what Lil said, he was talking to Tommy about this before they left. Lil had the remote in her hand and was going through the channels and he watched as her face lit up when there was a knock at the door. Phil stopped her from getting up and she glared at him. He walked over to the door and opened it "Oh, you aren't who I thought you were." he stepped aside letting Kimi come in.

"Thanks for the hello." she said sarcastically before giving him a kiss and sitting next to Lil. "I thought you were going out with Tommy?"

Lil turned to look at her "I am. But I'm waiting for him to get here." she said it with a smile and then turned to look behind them "Where's Phil?"

"He's right-" she stopped talking when she turned around "Well, he was right there. I don't know where he is." she shrugged it off and grabbed the remote from Lil.

Phil was standing on the porch with his arms crossed as Tommy walked up the steps "Hey Phil, I'm here to get Lil." Tommy slowed down when he saw how unhappy Phil looked.

"I know why you're here." Phil sighed and uncrossed his arms "And as much as I hate to say this but since she's met you she's been genuinely happy. I honestly haven't seen her this happy in a while. So for the sake of my sister's happiness, I'm going against my better judgement by saying that..." he stopped talking and took a deep breath, really not wanting to make a truce with this guy "That whatever hatred we have toward each other won't affect whatever relationship you have with her. But if you hurt her, I _swear _I will come after you."

Tommy nodded in understanding and started to walk past him but stopped when he reached the door "I don't plan on hurting Lil. There's something different about her from everyone else."


	4. The First Date And Spying

**_The First Date And Spying_**

Phil and Kimi stood in the house until Tommy and Lil drove off. He turned to Kimi "I still don't trust him"

Kimi put her hands on Phil's arms and gave him a smile "I'm sure she'll be fine." she laughed before shrugging "If you really don't trust the guy, just spy on their date." she laughed again until she saw Phil smile and she started shaking her head "Phil, no. I was just kidding!"

Phil grabbed her hand and started towards the door and grabbed his keys "Too late, you put the idea in my head so it's happening." Kimi groaned as Phil dragged her out of the house and to his car "It'll be fine. We're both sneaky, she won't see us."

Kimi looked down the road "How do you even know where they went?"

"They _just _left. And I'm sure it was just the local restaurant."

Kimi nodded and buckled up "I guess you're right."

Phil started driving to the restaurant he figured they'd be at and pulled in. Kimi looked around and pointed to a car "They are here." she turned to Phil and shook her head "How is it outside of school you can be so clever but in school you just don't care?"

He shut the car off and gave Kimi a smile "Easy, I don't care about school and I care about my sister, and when it comes to my sister I actually think before my actions."

"Unless it's beating someone up for hurting her, then your actions are the last thing in your mind."

Phil laughed and nodded "Exactly." he unbuckled and got out of the car, Kimi following him.

They walked in and sat at one of the tables near the wall. Kimi rested her chin in her hand and looked at Phil "So, is this a date for us?"

"It can be" he smiled at her and then looked over to where Tommy and Lil were. Lil was smiling at whatever Tommy was saying. He did have to admit that the two of them looked pretty happy when with each other, but that didn't change that he doesn't like him. "If you want me to be honest, they look okay together."

"Only okay?" Kimi looked over at them and smiled "They look cute together, Phil."

Phil sighed. He didn't want to say that they were 'cute' together. That wouldn't be like him at all. He ordered their food and glanced back over at Lil and Tommy. Kimi reached across the table and touched his arm "Stop spying. She knows how to take care of herself if anything happens. She's lucky to have a brother like you."

Phil leaned across the table and gave her a kiss before their food got there. Phil started eating and watched as Lil and Tommy left the restaurant. He had no idea where they were going now, so he took his time eating and enjoyed his time with Kimi. He paid the check and grabbed Kimi's hand as they walked out. "Hey Phil, can we stop at Starbucks?"

Phil gave her a smile and put his arm around her "Anything for you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tommy and Lil were walking out of the restaurant now on their way to the movie theater. She was smiling and looking up at him. He was telling her a story of this football camp he went to once with Phil. Not only Phil, but the whole football team. It was about Phil's hatred towards him and how he tackled him and broke his wrist.

"That sounds like something Phil would do." she said with a smile and looked straight ahead "At least you're okay now."

Tommy smiled down at her "Yeah. I'm able to play now. I kept telling myself that I'd get him back but... Then I met you." Lil looked up at him and blushed "I decided that I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize my chances with you. I knew that hurting your brother in any way would do just that."

Lil put her arm through his as they walked "I don't understand why Phil thought you were a bad person. You're actually really sweet."

Tommy smiled again as they turned into the theater and he bought their tickets "Is he expecting you home by a certain time?"

Lil shook her head as she walked into the movie theater and took a seat towards the middle "I don't think so. I think he's slowly warming up to the thought of you"

Tommy nodded. She had no idea what Phil said to him earlier. In a way, it was true that he was warming up to him. But it was forced. Deep down Tommy knew that Phil would always have this hatred for him. "Me too."

By the end of the movie, Lil was tired and ready to go home. Tommy was even nice enough to open the car door for her. He held her hand on the drive back to her house and even walked her to the door.

They were sitting on the porch swing, not ready for the date to end. Lil had a better time than she thought she was going to, and she had to admit, she had some strong feelings for him. She pulled her phone out and looked at the time before sighing "I think it's time for you to get home." she stood up and walked over towards the front door.

Tommy was now standing in front of her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug "I had a really good time tonight." she said pulling away.

Tommy left his hands on her waist and smiled "I did too. I have a quick question before I leave."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Lil's smile grew and she pulled him into another hug "I'd love to!"

She pulled away again but before she could walk away Tommy had pulled her close to him and his lips were now inches from hers. She wasn't protesting or trying to stop him so he moved closer, closing the space between them and putting his lips on hers.

A car pulled up in the driveway but neither of them noticed. Phil got out and made a face of disgust. He let the guy go on a date with his sister, that didn't mean he could kiss her. He walked up the steps and cleared his throat, causing them to jump away from each other. Phil smirked and walked in between them and looked at Lil "Marissa said to call her about a shift change." he walked in the house with a smile on his face.

Tommy looked at Lil and raised an eyebrow "You have a job?"

Lil nodded "Starbucks." she moved towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow." she said it with a smile before opening the door and walked inside.

For the first time in a long time, Tommy was truly happy. There was something about Lil that made her different from everyone else and he loved it. On his way to his house he came to the conclusion that he didn't want to lose her, and he would go through or do anything to keep her.

Lil walked upstairs to Phil's room and knocked on his door. She opened it and looked over at him before walking in "What do you want, Lillian?" he asked her.

She gave him a smile before kissing his cheek "I know you were spying tonight. I saw you." Phil's smile fell and he looked away from her "Thank you for being a protective brother, Phillip."


	5. Meeting The Parents

_**Meeting The Parents**_

Lil would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't nervous for tonight. She was meeting Tommy's parents for the first time and she had all kinds of horrible scenarios running through her head. She turned to Phil and Kimi who were sitting on her bed "What if they don't like me?"

Phil threw his head back and groaned "They'll like you, Lillian."

"They'd be crazy not to." Kimi said giving her a smile.

"But what if-"

"No!" Phil said looking at her "Nothing bad is going to happen" Kimi nodded in agreement.

"You look beautiful, you're nice, you managed to get their son to be nice, how could they not like you?" Kimi said.

Lil took a deep breath calming herself down "You're right. Everything will be fine." she turned to look at her clock before opening her door "Now get out of my room" she said pointing towards the hall.

Phil and Kimi rolled their eyes and got off Lil's bed and walked into the hall, Lil following them. Phil stopped at his door "Don't do anything too embarrassing" he said with a laugh.

"I don't plan on it." she said giving him a smile and a wave before walking down the stairs.

Kimi walked over to the window and watched Lil walk over to Tommy's "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "She'll be fine."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lil took another deep breath before knocking on the door. Someone pulled it open and she sighed in relief when she saw Tommy. He smiled at her and stepped aside letting her in "You're looking beautiful tonight." he said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled "Thank you. I'm a little nervous for this"

Tommy laughed and shook his head, holding his hand out for her to take it "Don't be nervous. My parents are pretty cool. My brother though... He can be a little odd." Lil laughed and took his hand as he led her to the kitchen where his mom was "Mom?"

Didi was turned, facing the stove, cooking. She didn't bother turning around to look at him "Yes Tommy?"

"Lil's here."

Didi looked over her shoulder at them and smiled before turning completely around and walking over to them, taking Lil's free hand and shaking it "It's so good to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Pickles" she gave her a smile.

"Oh please, call me Didi." she said turning back to the stove.

Tommy then led Lil to the basement where Stu was. He was over at his workbench working on a new invention. Lil raised an eyebrow looking at Tommy "What's he doing?"

"Inventing. My dad is an inventor" he said leading her down the rest of the stairs.

Stu turned around to get something and saw Tommy and Lil "Hey Tommy," he then turned his attention to Lil "And you must be the girlfriend, Lil. I'm Stu. Oh, Tommy, let me know when dinner is ready. I have to finish this invention"

"Sure thing, dad" Tommy said walking back up the stairs with Lil.

"Am I meeting your brother next?"

Tommy nodded and walked into the living room "Hey D," Dil turned around to look at them "This is Lil."

"Greetings, Lil" Dil said without getting up "They told me you'd be here tonight"

Lil smiled and opened her mouth to say something but Tommy interrupted her "By they, he means aliens." he shrugged.

"Aliens?"

Tommy nodded and walked back to the kitchen, sitting at the table, Lil sitting next to him. "Have your nerves eased up?"

Lil nodded "A little bit. Everyone seems nice" Didi knocked on the basement door, getting Stu's attention for dinner. She called to Dil and then started making two plates and set them in front of Tommy and Lil.

Lil thanked her and Tommy stood up to get them something to drink. He set one down by Lil's plate and then sat back down next to her.

The rest of his family joined them and the meal was eaten in silence. Except for the occasional talking between Tommy and Dil about aliens, Dil obviously being the one to start the conversation.

Tommy picked Lil's plate up when she was done and took it to the sink. Lil smiled at Didi "That was really good, thank you."

"Oh, it was no problem." Didi smiled at Tommy when he sat back down "It's about time you've brought a girlfriend over"

Lil turned to look at Tommy and smiled "None of your girlfriends have met your parents?"

Tommy shook his head and reached for Lil's hand under the table "I didn't think they would like any of them."

"Tommy tends to date girls that are... Public goods." Dil said folding his arms on the table "You're the first one that's not."

Tommy's eyes widened and Lil tried to keep herself from laughing. Didi turned to Dil "Public goods?"

"Sluts, mom." Dil said clarifying what he meant before standing up and leaving.

"Well, I'm going to walk Lil home." Tommy said standing up before Didi could say anything else.

Lil walked out of the front door, Tommy right behind her. She knew the kind of girls that Tommy usually dated, any girl who would sleep with him. And honestly, Lil was surprised that he hasn't tried anything. She was also happy that he didn't. Their relationship was going pretty good so far, and she was actually happy. She could tell that Phil was actually starting to like Tommy, and that's the part that made her happy.

Her and Tommy walked into her house and Lil walked into the kitchen. It was Tommy's turn to meet her parents. He leaned toward her "Should I be scared of your dad?"

Phil walked by when he asked and he laughed "There is no reason to be scared of our dad."

"It's their mom. Fear their mom" Kimi said walking in the kitchen with Phil.

Tommy looked at Lil and raised an eyebrow "What does that mean?"

She laughed and grabbed his arm, leading him to the basement "You'll see." she opened the door to the garage "Mom, are you in here?"

"Yep, over her Lily."

Lil pulled Tommy over to her and smiled "Mom, this is Tommy."

Betty stopped what she was doing and turned to look at them "You're Didi and Stu's oldest, right?"

"Yes ma'am" he said giving her a smile.

"Pleasure to meet ya," she shook his hand "tell your parents hello for me."

He nodded and Lil led him back upstairs. She didn't know where her dad was so she decided that he could meet him on another day. She walked towards the front door and opened it, walking outside "I actually had a good night. I liked your family" she said giving him a smile.

"Your mom seems... Nice" Tommy said with a laugh. He pulled her into a hug "You'll have to come over more often now."

Lil laughed and pulled away "Oh, I will." she gave him a kiss and walked towards her door "I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: I honestly don't like this chapter, but I felt it was needed to point out that he's more serious about Lil than everyone else. This chapter sucks, I know lol. But the next one will be a million times better, I promise! **


	6. Friday Night Football And Another Girl?

_**Friday Night Football And Another Girl? **_

Kimi and Lil were walking around at the football game. It was an away game but they were there to support their boyfriends. They were both wearing Tommy and Phil's extra jerseys to let people know who they were here for. Kimi couldn't help but notice all the looks that Lil was getting from some of the girls that go to their school. She stopped Lil from walking "Are you not even worried about all the glares you're getting?"

Lil looked around and then shook her head "Not really. It doesn't bother me."

Kimi laughed and they started walking again. It would bother her if she was the one getting the looks but luckily she wasn't. She didn't understand how it didn't bother Lil. "DeVille!"

Lil turned around to see a girl with blond hair walking towards them. Lil's smile fell and she crossed her arms. Kimi didn't know who this girl was but Lil didn't seem to like her "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to your brother."

Kimi raised her eyebrow and looked between Lil and this girl. She wasn't sure if she wanted to say anything or not "He's playing so you can't talk to him now. You probably shouldn't talk to him at all."

The girl looked at Kimi and then the jersey. She smirked "Is this the new girl he's trying to get with?"

Lil rolled her eyes "It's Phil's girlfriend, so you should back off."

"Girlfriend, huh?" she looked Kimi up and down. She stepped closer to them "He didn't say anything about a girlfriend the weekend we spent together."

Kimi's eyes widened and she turned to Lil. Lil was shaking her head and grabbed Kimi's arm, pulling her away. Kimi had many thoughts running through her head. Did Phil cheat on her? Lil seemed to know about this girl. Did she know if he cheated? She pulled her arm away from Lil and turned to look at her "Who was that?"

"Her name is Courtney." Lil said looking past Kimi and over at Courtney.

"What did she want from Phil and what did she mean by 'he didn't say anything about a girlfriend'?"

Lil bit her lip. She felt like she needed to tell Kimi this, but it really wasn't her place. She knew all about what happened between Phil and Courtney, it was the secret that had been eating at her for awhile. "It's... It's not my place to say."

"Lil... As my best friend, _please_"

Lil looked into her best friends eyes and could see how desperate she was to know. She knows that if Tommy were cheating on her she'd want to know, she'd want to hear it from her best friend. She sighed and started walking towards the car "Come on."

Once in the car, Lil turned to Kimi. "Okay, what I'm about to tell you happened over the last break we had while you were visiting your dad." Kimi nodded and let Lil continue "You two had fought over something. It was one of the really bad fights you two use to have. Phil was pretty upset, he said you two were probably over and that he wanted to go out, so he did. He went to a party with one of his friends, that's where he met Courtney. He brought her back to house and they went to his room." Lil was trying to look anywhere but at her best friend. She knew this was going to break her heart "I left my room to see if he was home and I opened his door to see him and Courtney having sex. I left as quick as I could, but he talked to me a few minutes later and he was drunk and he begged me not to tell you" she finally looked over at Kimi and could see the tears in my eyes.

"Phil...Cheated on me?"

Lil nodded slowly "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. He did." she had the tears running down her face now.

They heard the buzzer go off. Kimi's face was now streaked with tears. Lil pulled her in for a hug. She knew how much Phil meant to her, and she also knew how much Kimi meant to him. Phil would be completely crushed if this ruined their relationship, but it was time for that secret to come out. She was letting Kimi cry on her shoulder when she looked past her and saw Tommy and Phil walking towards the car "I'll be right back, okay?" Kimi nodded slowly and watched Lil get out of the car.

Lil walked over to them and Phil raised his eyebrow "What's going on with Kimi?"

Lil looked over at Tommy and gave him a smile "Will you wait in the car? I need to talk to Phillip." Tommy nodded, knowing that if Lil used Phil's full name something was wrong. Once Tommy was in the car Lil turned to Phil and hit him.

"What was that for?!"

"You know that secret that's been killing me to keep?" Phil got nervous but he nodded "Well Courtney was here tonight looking for you. She told Kimi you didn't say anything about a girlfriend when you two spent time together. Kimi asked me when I pulled her away, and now she knows."

"Why didn't you lie?!" Phil asked glancing over at the car.

"I couldn't think of anything and there was nothing really I could lie about! Now unless you want to lose her, I suggest you go fix things with her!" She pushed Phil towards the car.

Lil climbed in the front and started the car, glancing in the back to Kimi and Phil. She sighed, she didn't want to see them break up. It would be another replay of when Wally broke up with him. Tommy reached over and took Lil's hand and she gave him a smile. They could hear Phil and Kimi whispering to each other but they couldn't hear what was being said.

Lil pulled into her driveway and got out. Tommy walked over to her and said "Let's give them some peace, come over to my place. We'll watch movies and just lay in bed."

Lil smiled and nodded. She was going to tell Phil but found it best that she let him be. Him and Kimi were still in the car, and they could hear them yelling now. She reached for Tommy's hand and took it as they walked over to his house.

They were in Tommy's room and he was laying in the bed, but Lil was standing at the window looking over at her house. Phil and Kimi were now sitting on the porch swing and still talking. They had been fighting for hours now and Lil did feel bad. Tommy stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you think I did the right thing in telling her?"

Tommy kissed her cheek and then nodded, resting his head on her shoulder and looking over at Phil and Kimi "Yeah, I think you did."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why would you do it?"

"I don't know, Kim." Phil said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees "I was being stupid?" he said looking over at her "I was drunk, hurt and I honestly thought we weren't going to make it. I know being drunk isn't a good excuse but it's true."

"I just... I don't even know what to do now." she said shaking her head "I never thought you would be one to cheat."

"Because when I'm sober I'm not one to cheat."

Kim rolled her eyes "I've loved you for years now, Phil. And I trusted you with my life. But now I don't know. You got your sister, my best friend, to keep that from me. She didn't even want to tell me because she didn't want to break her promise to you"

Phil sighed and looked down "I'm really sorry, Kim." he said, barely above a whisper.

Kimi looked over at Phil. He was staring at the ground and she was pretty sure he had tears in his eyes. Kimi bit her lip while she was trying to decide what to do. She was messing with her hands as all the thoughts were running through her head. She couldn't lose Phil, he actually made her happy. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She hesitated before leaning forward and pressed her lips to his "As much as it hurt me, I love you. And as long as it was only that one time, I can forgive you."

Phil threw his arms around Kimi and pulled her to him "I love you, Kim."

She pulled away and gave him another kiss "I love you too, Phil." she then punched him in the arm

"Why did you do that?!"

"For hurting me!" she laughed and then stood up, pulling him up and into a hug "I don't know what I would do without you though."


	7. Prom Night

_**Prom Night**_

Prom. The most awaited event of the school year for the seniors, the girls, anyway. They get to spend as much money as they can, get the prettiest dresses, shoes and nails, and be happy with it. The guys on the other hand, get dragged along by their girlfriends and stuck in colors they'd rather not be seen it.

Lil and Tommy were standing at his locker. She was holding both of his hands and talking about Prom, like most girls were around this time. She was telling him what color dress she had and whether she wanted him in a tie or bow tie, and what color to wear.

"Pink, Lillian? You're going to make me wear... Pink?"

Lil nodded and smiled up at him "Yes, pink. It's my favorite color!"

He laughed and took one of his hands out of hers reaching up to her hair where the one strand happened to be dyed a pink "I couldn't tell. This strand is always a different color, but usually pink."

She laughed and smacked his hand away "Deal. You're wearing pink."

Tommy sighed but didn't complain. He would do anything to make her happy, and if wearing pink to their senior prom made her happy, then so be it. He gave her a kiss before pulling away "If it'll make you happy."

Phil and Kimi were over at her locker and watched them "Why can't you be like that?"

"Excuse me," he said turning to look at her "I've been like that since we started dating."

Kimi laughed and put her hands on his arms "You've been perfect."

Since Kimi found out about Phil's secret, their relationship has actually gotten stronger. Kimi was freaked out at first, thinking that he was going to end up cheating again if they got in another fight, but he promised her it wasn't going to, and she trusts him. Around the time she found out, Phil showered her in gifts and spent every free minute he had with her, she's not going to lie, she loved it. But their relationship was back to how it was before she found out except they were both a lot happier.

"Phil, what's the worst color I could make you wear?"

Phil thought about it "Orange or yellow." Kimi pulled Phil into a kiss and he pulled away giving her a knowing look "Which one of the colors is it?"

"Yellow."

Phil groaned and put his head against the locker "You're so lucky, Kim."

She raised an eyebrow "How?"

"Because I love you. I wouldn't wear yellow for just anyone"

"I wouldn't want you to wear yellow for anyone else, just me." she said before giving him another kiss.

Phil looked back over at Lil and Tommy, watching them. Him and Tommy put aside all differences for the sake of Lil and were actually become friends. Phil was slowly realizing that he wasn't that bad of a guy and was actually good for Lil. As much as Kimi didn't like him either, she forced herself to be nice and get along with him. "I have a question, and I want you to be completely honest with me."

Kimi nodded, knowing the question has to do with Tommy and Lil. "What is it this time?"

"I don't like to think about this, but do you think they're..." he stopped his sentence and shook his head "No, never mind."

Kimi laughed and shook her head "If you were going to ask what I think you were, no. I don't think they do. Lil would have told me"

Phil sighed in relief and took Kimi's hand heading towards the parking lot. "Are you spending the night?"

Kimi nodded "I do believe so. It would be easier for Lil and me to get ready."

Lil and Tommy met up with them at the car. Tommy said a goodbye to Lil and then waved to Phil and Kimi. Lil got in the backseat and Kimi turned to her "I need to talk to you when we get to your house"

Lil looked at her best friend and searched her face for any sign of something being wrong "What about?"

"You." Lil got nervous, she didn't know why, but someone telling you that they need to talk to you usually makes a person nervous.

When they got home, Lil dragged Kimi up to her room and Phil walked into the kitchen. Lil shut her door and walked over to her bed and sat down, motioning Kimi over "What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"You and Tommy."

"What did we do?"

"I don't know. That's what _I _want to know." Kimi asked leaning against the wall "Phil asked me today if you and Tommy have ever...Done it. And I told him no, but in reality, I don't even know. I want to know, Lillian! You two have been dating for months."

Lil laughed and shook her head "No, no we haven't. If we did, I would tell you, I mean, you _are _my best friend. I wouldn't tell Phil though."

Kimi smiled and pulled Lil into a hug "I'm so happy for you, Lil."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimi and Lil were up before noon to get ready. Lil did Kimi's hair and makeup, and Kimi did Lil's. By the time they were done it was only three and they had two more hours before they had to make it to their dinner reservations. They walked out of Lil's room and down to the living room where Phil was. He turned when he heard footsteps and smiled "If only you could go to prom like this."

Kimi came walking around the couch and sat next to him "That would be nice. I hate dressing up and stuff" she turned to see if Lil was still in the room and then turned back to Phil "I talked to Lil to find out if her and Tommy have slept together, they haven't. And I'm surprised that he hasn't tried."

Phil thought it over before he shrugged "Maybe he actually cares about her."

Kimi smiled and nodded "I really think he does."

Lil walked back into the room and sat on the other side of Phil "Who does what?"

Kimi shook her head "Nothing."

They sat on the couch for another hour before Lil stood up and pulled Kimi upstairs to finish getting ready. There was a knock on the door and Phil got up to answer it. Tommy walked inside holding his rented tux and set it in one of the chairs. He fell onto the couch "I can't believe I'm wearing pink."

"I'd prefer pink over yellow." Phil said with a sigh.

"What is wrong with you and the color yellow?"

Phil shrugged "I just don't like it. It's an ugly color." Tommy rolled his eyes and faced the TV until Kimi and Lil came down the stairs.

When Phil heard footsteps he turned around, causing Tommy to turn and look. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Lil and he stood up to walk over to her "You look... Beautiful, Lil." he said looking over her.

Phil cleared his throat from where he was standing with Kimi "Keep your eyes on her face, Pickles."

Tommy flashed Phil a smile before turning his attention back to Lil who gave him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you." she pulled away from him and pointed upstairs "Go get ready."

"Where's Betty?" Kimi asked as Phil started walking up the stairs.

Lil and Kimi walked over to the couch "Over at Tommy's. We're going over there for pictures" Lil made a face and Kimi groaned.

They were never ones to like having their picture taken. But this was their senior prom and they promised their parents pictures. Lil stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned around and smiled "You look good in pink."

Tommy chuckled and adjusted his tie before looking at Lil "Will you straighten this?"

She had requested that he wear a bow tie instead of a regular tie. She reached up and straightened the tie before pulling him into the kitchen.

Kimi had an arm around Phil's waist "They look cute together."

Phil shrugged and looked down at Kimi "You look perfect, Kim."

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss "Thank you."

They waited for Tommy and Lil to come out of the kitchen before they made their way over to Tommy's. When they walked in the parents went on about how good they all looked together and Dil made Tommy and Lil promise that they would look out for UFO's for him.

Tommy watched as Lil talked to Dil. He smiled to himself and realized that one of the things he loves about her is how she gets along with everyone. Dil usually found it hard to get along with someone, but him and Lil got along fine. She turned to look at him and gave him a smile before walking over to him "Are you ready for prom?"

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before Phil could say anything "More than ready."

Tommy and Lil took one car, while Kimi and Phil took the other. They stopped at the restaurant and had their dinner before going to prom. Lil and Tommy walked in, hand-in-hand, Kimi and Phil right behind them.

Tommy was with Lil the whole time, not wanting to leave her side once. Phil and Kimi were sitting most the time since neither of them like dancing, but would occasionally join Tommy and Lil on the dance floor. Tommy slipped his arms around Lil's waist and pulled her to him, putting his lips near her ear "I'm going to get us some drinks." She nodded and gave him a kiss before moving so she was now with Phil and Kimi.

Tommy walked over to where the punch bowl was and got to cups to get him and Lil something to drink. "Tommy Pickles, you look pretty good in a tux."

Tommy looked up at who was talking to him and immediately frowned "Thanks." She moved so she was closer to him and he stood up straight, getting ready to walk away "I'm assuming you have a date."

"You've gotten so smart, Rachel." Tommy said sarcastically "How could you tell?"

"You're wearing pink. The Tommy Pickles I know wouldn't be in pink on his own. Whose the lucky girl?"

"Lil." he took a step away from her and was about to turn around but she grabbed his arm

"You can stay for a little chat, right? We use to be so close." she said moving closer to him.

Tommy shook his head and tried backing away from her but there was a table behind him "I have to get back to Lil."

"We had a good time, you know? We were the perfect couple at one point." she said running her hand up Tommy's arm. He shook his head, not wanting to say anything.

Lil looked between Phil and Kimi "I'll be right back" she shouted above the music before walking out of the crowd of people. She was going to find Tommy, it shouldn't take that long to get two drinks. She walked over to the table to see Tommy with some girl. He had both his hands on the table but she had her hands all over him, and she was kissing him. Lil slowly walked over to them "Tommy... What are you doing?"

Tommy pushed Rachel away from him and wiped his mouth before looking over at Lil, heartbreak written all over her face. "Lil," he walked past Rachel and over to Lil "I swear to you, it's not what it looked like."

He reached out to touch her arm but she backed away, tears in her eyes shaking her head. She turned around and started walking quickly toward the exit, hoping to lose Tommy in the crowd or hoping he didn't follow at all. She felt betrayed. Heartbroken. She should have believed Phil and Kimi, but she didn't and now she was paying for that.

Phil was dancing with Kimi but stopped and was watching someone. Kimi looked up at him "Who are you watching?" she followed his gaze and saw Lil walking out of the room, crying. Phil started towards the table where Tommy was and Kimi followed.

Tommy was standing there, watching Lil go until a hand was on his shoulder turning him around. He was now face-to-face with no other than a pissed off Phil DeVille "What the hell did you do to my sister?"


	8. Drama At The Prom

_**Drama At The Prom**_

Kimi looked between the two and decided she didn't want to be part of it. She grabbed Phil's arm "I'm going to find Lil." after telling him she walked towards the exit where Lil had walked.

Phil contined glaring Tommy. He didn't know what happened, things were perfect before Lil walked away. Tommy was acting like Lil was the only girl in the room before he left. What could have happened in that short of time?

Tommy sighed and pushed Phil's hand off of him "She saw something that looked bad but it really wasn't."

"What was it?"

Tommy had seen Phil mad before, seeing as he plays football with him. But he's never seen him _this _mad. He guesses this is what happens with you break his sisters heart. "I came over here to get us drinks and my ex came over and started talking to me, next thing I knew she kissed me. I _swear _I didn't initiate it or anything, _she _did it. And that's all Lil saw."

Phil thought it over. He didn't believe what he said, only because he told Lil the same thing when she caught him with Courtney. That she was the one to make all the moves even though it was him. "That's bullshit." Phil said not taking his eyes off him "Kimi and I thought that you had changed, that you _actually _cared about her. _She _actually believed you cared. She didn't listen to all the rumors she heard about you, because she trusted you."

"You don't understand. I _do _care about Lil. I did things for her that I would never do for someone else. I love your sister, Phil."

Phil shook his head. He didn't know why, but hearing him say that made him madder than he was, he was pretty convinced it was nothing but a lie "You should have it because now, you're never going to be able to." Phil took a step closer to him "I'm not letting you near her again. I went against all my better judgement in letting her date you, I thought you'd actually be good to her. Now I have one last thing I need to do before I go and find her." Tommy didn't know what to say to Phil, or do. He was about to say something but Phil's first connected with his jaw "That's for breaking my sisters heart." He walked away and towards the exit where Lil and Kimi had went.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lil was sitting on the curb when she ran out of the prom. It had started to rain and she didn't care anymore. She didn't even have the keys to Phil's car so she was stuck in the rain. She had ripped her dress by accident when she was walking and that's when she decided to sit down "Lil?"

Lil turned around to see Kimi walked towards her. Kimi left Phil and Tommy before she could find out what happened so her main priority right now was to make Lil feel better. Kimi sat next to Lil and put an arm around her shoulder "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lil put her head on Kimi's shoulder "Not really" she was glad it was raining. Kimi wouldn't be able to tell whether she was crying or not. And she was, hard. "I've never been cheated on before. Is it supposed to hurt this bad?"

Kimi started rubbing Lil's arm "It will hurt. Trust me, it will. If you're lucky, this will be the only time you'll get cheated on. He's stupid if he would cheat on you, Lil. You're nice, funny and absolutely beautiful. He was lucky to have someone like you, but this is Tommy Pickles we're talking about, he's ruined every relationship he's ever had. You last longer than most though and had everyone convinced that Tommy actually changed."

"I thought he had changed" Lil whispered.

She felt a jacket being put on her shoulder and she started thinking that it was Tommy until she looked at the person now sitting next to her, Phil. She moved away from Kimi and threw her arms around Phil's neck "You were right from the beginning, Phil. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you" she was now crying into his shoulder.

Phil hated seeing her upset, it broke his heart. She pulled away and Phil looked at her face, makeup stained. Kimi sighed and started wiping it off the makeup "Let's get you home."

Kimi sat in the backseat trying to make Lil feel better but nothing was working. Neither of them had ever seen Lil so upset before, Phil, who has been there through every breakup of hers, hasn't seen her like this. Kimi took her upstairs to her room and left so she could change and get comfortable.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Phil was. He was leaning against the counter and turned to look at Kimi when she walked in. She sighed and walked to stand in front of him. Phil pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry, Kim."

Kimi pulled back and looked up at his face "Why?"

"For hurting you. Were you that upset when I wasn't around?"

Kimi nodded and looked at the time "You've already been forgive for that. But I have to get home, make sure she gets some sleep."

She went to walk away but Phil grabbed her arm "No, please don't go. She needs her best friend more than anything"

"Actually, she needs her brother."

Phil shook his head "I can't do it. If I have to see how heartbroken she is again I'm going to kill him."

Kimi put her hands on Phil's arms "We can't have you killing someone." she gave him a quick kiss "What did you say to him after I left?"

"I just told him that he's not allowed near Lil again and then I punched him." he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and Kimi laughed.

"I'm going to go check on her."

She started walking towards the stairs, Phil right behind her. He walked into his room and Kimi walked into Lil's. She shut the door and looked over at Lil, who was now sitting in her windowsill staring at Tommy's house "You okay?"

Lil wiped away the new tears that had started to fall and shook her head. Kimi walked over and sat on the other side so she was facing Lil "It'll get easier." she reached over and took Lil's hand "Phil cheated on me, remember? We managed to get through it so maybe you two will."

"There's a difference, Kim. You and Phil are in love, we weren't."

Kimi sighed. Phil was right, having to see Lil's eyes broke her hear and she _did _want to kill Tommy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a light turn on in the Tommy's house and she looked over just as a figured appeared in the window. Kimi glared at him and stood up, taking Lil's hand and pulling her up. "You need to get some sleep." Lil nodded and crawled into bed "I'll be right back, okay?"

Kimi walked out of the room and over to Phil's. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and looked over at Kimi as she walked in "Do you need clothes?"

"Please."

Phil stood up and got Kimi a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt before giving her a kiss "Did you get her to sleep?"

Kimi nodded as she slipped the sweatpants on under her dress and put the shirt on over it, unzipping it once the shirt was covering her. Phil watched and laughed "You look worn out, too."

She picked her dress up off the floor and nodded "I'm so worn out. I expected our senior prom to go so much better."

"Trust me, I did too." he gave her one last kiss before telling her goodnight and she made her way back over to Lil's room.

Lil was sitting in bed with her phone in her hand "Should I call him and let him explain?"

Kimi threw her dress in the floor and walked over to the bed, taking Lil's phone from her "Not now. Call him in the morning. You really need some sleep, Lil."

"Thank you, Kim, for being here. It means a lot."

Kimi smiled and shrugged "Phil said he'd rather me be here and not him, not that he doesn't want to, because he does. He just doesn't want to see the heartbreak anymore."

Lil sighed and laid down. Kimi was right, she needed to get some sleep, she didn't realize how tired she was until now.


	9. Fighting For Her

**_Fighting For Her_**

Tommy was standing at his window, staring out it and over at Lil's window. Her light was off so he was assuming she was in bed. He felt like he was standing there for hours, his legs even felt tired. He went and laid down in his bed before reaching to his bedside table and grabbing his phone. He wanted to call her, to talk to her, to fix things with her, but he stopped when he had unlocked his phone.

He stared at the picture that Lil had put as the wallpaper, it was of him and Lil from a few weeks ago. He sighed and dialed her number, hoping that she was going to answer. He was laying there with a hand over his face as the phone rang and it finally stopped when someone answered it, but it wasn't Lil.

"What do you want?" Kimi, the only other person that he wasn't wanting to come in contact with right now.

"I need to talk to Lil."

"That's not happening" he heard her moving around and someone else talking in the background, he figured it was Lil "You hurt her, do you really think she wants to talk to you right now?"

"You have to let me explain to her what happened, please"

Kimi sighed "I can't let you talk to her. Not while she's still this upset"

"Just tell me one thing, Kimi. Is there _any _chance for us getting back together?"

Kimi thought it over for a minute before finally answering "Not right now, Tommy."

Tommy hung up and sighed. That wasn't the person he wanted to talk to but he knew he wasn't getting to talk to her anytime soon. He decided Monday was a better day when he could talk to her face-to-face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monday was finally there, the day that both Tommy and Lil were dreading. Lil, because she didn't want to see Tommy and him because he was nervous about having to talk to her. He laughed to himself as he walked down the stairs, him, Tommy Pickles, nervous about something.

Dil walked out of the kitchen, backwards like always "Hey T, is Lil coming over today?"

Tommy's smile fell and he shook his head "We broke up"

"Why?!"

Tommy shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get himself something to drink before he had to leave "Stuff went down at prom and we broke up."

"That's rough, T. I actually liked her." Dil said walking into the living room to wait for Tommy.

"Yeah, me too, D." Tommy mumbled to himself when Dil was out of the room.

He walked into the living room and motioned for Dil to follow him out to the car. He was getting more nervous by the minute, and his nerves were at their highest when he pulled into the school. He got out and made his way into the school, looking around for Lil.

He was standing at his locker when he heard her laugh, that laugh he was so used to hearing every morning. He looked over at Phil's locker and there she was. She had a smile on her face but he could see right through it. She glanced over at him and they made eye contact, causing her smile to leave. He shut his locker and started walking over to her, even though Phil was there.

"Lil, can I talk to you?"

Lil hesitated and tried to think of an excuse so she wasn't going to have to talk to him. Kimi pulled on her arm "Come on, let's get to class."

Phil turned around and glared at him "I thought I told you to stay away from her"

"She needs to know what really happened since I know you didn't tell her."

Phil crossed his arms "She doesn't need to know right now. She doesn't need to talk to you right now, or even see you. You're just making it harder for her"

Tommy sighed "You're going to have to let me talk to her sooner or later." he shook his head as he turned and walked away.

Lil was standing with Kimi and looking at the ground "Shouldn't I talk to him?"

Kimi shook her head "Not yet, give it time." Phil walked over to them and Kimi looked up at him "Is he gone?"

Phil nodded and started pushing them towards their class "I don't want to go to class, Phil." Lil said.

"Too bad, Lillian, you're going."

Lil groaned as Kimi grabbed her arm and led her into the class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Phil and Lil were walking to Starbucks, Phil so he could get something to drink, and Lil because she had work "I'd rather just stay home today"

Phil laughed and shook his head "You can't just sit inside all day. Getting out is good"

Lil pulled open the door to Starbucks and walked in "I guess you're right." she shrugged.

"I'm always right, now go make me my coffee." he said giving her a smile. Lil rolled her eyes and smiled before she gave Phil his regular order.

Hours went by and Lil was standing behind the counter when the door opened. She turned to the people and put one of her best smiles on and was about to greet them when she saw who it was. Tommy and some blond girl. Tommy made eye contact with her, completely forgetting that she worked here "Lil.."

Lil didn't take her eyes from Tommy "What can I get you two?"

The blond girl ordered her drink but Tommy didn't, Lil knew he didn't like Starbucks. Lil started making the girl her drink and glanced up as she was pulling Tommy down to her so she could whisper something in his ear.

He looked back over at her and realization set in, she didn't know who this girl was and probably thought she was a new girlfriend "So Pickles, is that the girl?" she asked as Lil handed her the drink. Tommy nodded and the girl gave Lil a smile "You're probably thinking I'm his new girlfriend" she said grabbing a straw. Lil hesitated before shaking her head, even though that was her exact thought "Don't worry, I'm just his cousin, Angelica."

Angelica gave Lil a smile before walking out. Tommy looked at Lil one last time before walking out. He had debated in his head whether to talk to her or not, and the thought of Phil coming after him is what changed his mind. He walked out and started trying to think of a way to convince her that he does care about her, and does love her. He laughed to himself as he caught up to Angelica, he didn't even have the nerve to tell her that he loved her when they were together. How was he supposed to convince her that he does?


	10. Graduation

_**Graduation**_

Phil and Lil were standing in their living room in their cap and gowns, while their mom was getting the camera ready for pictures. The day was finally here, graduation. The day that they have looked forward to since their freshman year. Lil was both excited and not for this. She wasn't excited, because Tommy happened to be the salutatorian and she had to listen to him.

Phil put his hands on Lil's shoulders and smiled "Are you ready for one of the biggest days of our lives?"

Lil smiled and nodded "So ready! Is Kimi coming over before?"

Phil shrugged and took his cap off before falling onto the couch "No idea, but I'm sure she's coming over afterwards."

Lil groaned and sat next to Phil "I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"It's our graduation. Our high school graduation. The next step in our life is college, our own places, real jobs" she sighed and started messing with her tassel.

"But we'll finally be done with school. And who said I was going to college?"

Lil raised her eyebrow "I thought you got accepted into some... Art college or whatever?"

Phil nodded and looked over at his sister. The college he had gotten accepted into was on the other side of California. He had two main reasons for not wanting to go, Lil and Kimi. Lil, because he's never been away from his sister before and he didn't want to start now. He felt like nothing would be the same if he wasn't always around Lil. And then there's Kimi. His favorite person besides Lil. They almost broke up over her finding out her cheated, but a long distance relationship _would _break them up. "I did. But I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

Phil shrugged "I have my reasons."

"If it's because of Kimi," Lil said turning to face him "she loves you. She'd be willing to do anything to stay with you."

"It's not just Kimi." Phil said with a laugh "I know she'd be willing to, but I don't want that."

"You're so good for her, Phillip" Lil said shaking her head.

That was the one thing she wanted, what Phil and Kimi had. They could fight and then a few minutes later act like nothing happened. They would kiss and make up no matter what was going on. She leaned back into the couch and crossed her arms, she thought that's what she had with Tommy but once he actually hurt her she realized that she wouldn't be able to put up with it. She didn't understand how Kimi could do it, and they all know Phil can be an idiot sometimes.

"Are you pups ready?" Betty asked walking into the living room.

"Yes!" Phil said getting off the couch and pulling Lil up with him.

Betty made them get together for some pictures before she took them to the school. She walked away to sit in the bleachers with the Finster's while Phil and Lil walked into the gym to get ready with everyone. Phil was talking to Lil about how ready he was about finally getting to graduate. Lil laughed at what he said and looked past his shoulder at someone, someone who she was missing when she knew she shouldn't be, Tommy. He was talking to one of his friends and he looked over at her, making eye contact. Lil quickly looked back at Phil and nodded at what he said, but she wasn't listening.

While Phil was rambling on and on, Kimi walked into the gym and looked around until she found Phil and Lil. She walked over to them, without Phil knowing, and threw her arms around his neck "Are you ready to graduate?"

"I am" Phil said turning around to face her "Are you?"

"Yes!" she put one of her arms around Phil's waist and looked at Lil "What about you Lil, are you ready?"

Lil nodded and put a smile on her face. She was happy that they were finally graduating, but she was also upset. They would soon be going their separate ways and she was actually going to miss some of these people.

The principal made an announcement to get into their spots and Phil was about to walk away but Kimi grabbed his arm "Oh, by the way, Chuckie's here and he isn't too happy with you."

"What, why?"

"Because he knows you cheated" Kimi gave him a small smile and a wave before going to her spot.

Phil and Lil walked together and Lil dragged her feet. "I don't want to graduate anymore. What if I fall?"

Phil laughed and started pushing Lil to her spot "You'll be fine, Lillian."

They were sitting in their seats, waiting for graduation to start. People were up there talking and Lil wasn't paying attention. Phil was sitting next to her, making jokes about everything, trying to keep Lil calm. She took a deep breath before sighing when Tommy went up to make his speech.

She watched as he scanned the crowd and his eyes landed on her "First, I would like to thank all of you, from teachers, to friends and family for being here tonight. I know this speech is supposed to be about how good high school was or how I'm going to miss some of you, or reminisce about high school, but that's not happening. Since our freshman year I've dated plenty of girls, most that were pretty bad for me. I got a reputation. A player, a jerk or even just a jock. I've had rumors spread about me by some of those girls, because I broke up with them. Since all that started happening, I wanted a change. A change in the type of girls I dated, or just one that would change _me. _Make me feel loyal to someone, care for them and love them." Phil looked over at Lil and reached over, grabbing her hand. He could tell by her face that this was killing her "A few months ago, I met that girl. She was having a bad day and I met her when she slipped and sprained her ankle."

Phil looked at Lil again. She now had tears in her eyes and they were glued to him while he talked "Her brother and best friend both hated me, but she didn't listen to either of them. I became her friend, and took her on a date. The best date of my life." Phil looked over to where Kimi was sitting and saw that she was already looking over at them. He could hear most the girls whispering, trying to figure out who this mystery girl is that managed to make Tommy Pickles fall in love "The same night I took her on a date, I asked her to be my girlfriend. While dating her, I managed to make things right with both her brother and best friend to the point where I could actually call them my friends. Prom is when it went downhill from there, I messed the relationship up and lost the girl. The best girlfriend I ever had."

Lil squeezed Phil's hand. The tears were running down her face at this point and she wanted nothing more than his speech to end "I never got the chance to tell her how much she actually meant to me, which is the purpose of this whole speech. So," he stopped talking and his eyes were on Lil again "Lillian DeVille," all the girls that were around them turned to look at Lil and started whispering about her "I love you."

After the ceremony was done Lil stood up, hands shaking. She knew she had to talk to him now and she was nervous about it. Phil looked at her as they walked out of their row "Are you okay?"

Lil shook her head as someone grabbed her arm, turning her around "Lil, are you okay?"

She sighed and pushed Kimi's hands off of her "I'm not. I have to talk to him"

Kimi nodded and looked around before pointing towards the stage where Tommy was standing. Lil handed her stuff to Phil and started walking over to Tommy.

He was talking to one of the other students when he looked up and saw her walking towards him. He said goodbye to the kid he was talking to and walked over to Lil. "I'm sorry I never let you explain what happened" she said looking down at her hands "I should have let you. And I've missed you, a lot. After that speech, I don't care what happened anymore" she took a step closer to him and put her arms around his neck "I love you too, Tommy."

He smiled and put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and placing a kiss on her lips. "I'm glad to hear that."

Phil and Kimi watched from where they were standing and he put an arm around her shoulders "At least she'll be happy again."

Kimi smiled and nodded "I'm happy to see them back together." Phil nodded in agreement.

Lil smiled at Tommy. She wasn't expecting her graduation to end up turning out perfectly. She didn't think she'd up back with Tommy. She was happy that she was and she could tell he was. She was also happy knowing that she was the girl who managed to make Tommy Pickles fall in love.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I really loved writing this story, mainly this last chapter. It took a while for me to figure out what I wanted Tommy to say in his 'speech' but I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and favored it :)**

**As one of the guest said, it was rushed, I won't deny that. I do have another "story" in mind, but it's basically just going to be what happens in between some of the chapters. Chuckie and Angelica will be in it, there will be a chapter showing that Tommy is more serious about Lil than others, and there will be a chapter dedicated to Phil and Tommy's new friendship, and more that was left out. I had ideas but I couldn't figure out how to fit it into the story. So keep your eyes open for the "The Little Moments"!**


End file.
